Love Knows No Age
by Alice Strife
Summary: RATED M FOR A REASON! STRAIGHT OF SMEX! Mest and Wendy are waiting and she wants to take their relationship to the next level!


Mest never thought he was one to break the rules since his whole job was to enforce them, but when he remembered the truth about his life he realized that he had been breaking rules all his life. You couldn't be a member of Fairy Tail without breaking some sort of law. Even remembering though, he still had the council training programmed into him, so he tried to uphold that and still be a member, but also a member who obeyed the laws.

But all of that went to hell when he started his forbidden relationship with her. After becoming her everything Mest didn't care about the laws, the rules, didn't bat an eye at any of them since in his eyes he was breaking the biggest one and something small and petty like property destruction was nothing anymore. He didn't regret, nor did he care. He wanted her, he loved her, he didn't care that she was only 12, he didn't care that he was more than twice her age.

It was love.

He still respected her though and never pushed her into anything she didn't want, but she was different than others. She was a dragon slayer, meaning she was curious about more things and confused about others. It was a new relationship for the both of them, a learning experience that they went through together.

"Mest!" Wendy cheered waving her hand like crazy towards him, a bright smile on her face as she ran down the street.

A small smile appeared on Mest's face as he saw her, walking over to meet up with her even sooner. She always jumped towards him, so Mest got his arms ready and caught her when she was in distance. Wendy buried her face into his shirt, taking a deep inhale of his scent; it was always his cologne with a mixture of fresh soap and coffee. She wrapped her arms around his waist and hugged him close, basking in the moment of being in his arms.

She was hard to hug standing on her own two feet, so maybe that was the reason she always jumped to him? It didn't matter all that much, as long as he could hold her. Whenever he felt his arms tire would be when he put her back down on her own two feet, regardless if she wanted to break the hug or not.

"Did I have you waiting long?" She asked, a slight pout on her face to show how sorry she was.

"No, not really." Mest comforted her, although the truth was he's been waiting for her for the past fifteen minutes.

"I'm sorry, Carla was being difficult and couldn't understand that I wanted to go on a mission alone with my boyfriend. I'm 19, I'm old enough to make my own decisions." Wendy nodded her head.

Mest always loved it when she told herself that. Yes, technically she was 19, but her body and mind wasn't one of a 19 year old.

"Carla's just worried that you're going to be with a dirty old pervert like me for three whole days."

"Hey! That's not true! You're neither dirty nor perverted! I don't know about the old part since you still won't tell me your age, but I'm sure that's not true because you look a lot younger and handsomer than a lot of people here in Magnolia!" Wendy started arguing.

"I know, I know, thanks Wendy. I'm just teasing you." He chuckled poking at her puffed out cheeks.

"No, you're trying to make me wake up and smell the morning coffee that I shouldn't be with you. Well that's too bad for you Mr. Mest Gryder because you're never going to get rid of me. I'm going to love you forever and ever and ever and maybe even after that."

Mest let out a long whistle, "hmmm, I don't know if I'll want you that long Wendy."

"Mest!"

"Hahaha! I'm kidding, I'm only teasing you. I love seeing your face get all worked up over nothing." Mest knelt down to her level, poking at her puffed at cheeks again. "I'll love you for as long as you'll have me Wendy."

She blushed and gave Mest a look, averting her gaze as she started knotting her fingers together. In the beginning he was confused on her sudden movements, but now that he's been dating her for a while now he knew exactly what that twinkle in her eyes met. He leaned over towards her and pressed a small kiss against her cheek, the stubble on his chin tickling her a little. She tilted her head towards him and he kissed her again, this time on the lips.

Her lips were so small against his own, but so soft and sweet. She warmly pressed them against his own, letting her tongue lazily drag against his bottom lip as she asked for entrance. Kissing her... it was like no other kiss he's ever had before, felt like no other kiss. Not only did more feelings arise in the pit of his stomach, it all just felt different as his tongue danced with her, licked her inner caverns, his teeth nibbling and drawing blood against her bottom lip. It wasn't the same, it was different and new and words failed to explain what he felt with her.

"Come on, we have a long journey ahead of us. We can save the making out when we get to our first stop." Mest winked, standing back up.

Wendy had a far off dreamy look in her eyes and she nodded, humming lightly to herself as she held onto his hand and followed after him.

* * *

"So... tired... ugh." Wendy passed out on the bed as soon as they entered their hotel room.

"Don't just pass out Wendy, take a shower first." Mest said, carrying their things as he entered after her.

"Too... tired... can't... move." She mumbled like it hurt.

"Wendy, shower, now."

"You... hate... me," she whined, but got up and started dragging her dead body over to the bathroom.

Mest shook his head and sighed, blowing his hair out of his face as he placed their bags on the table. As he started unpacking for the night he heard the shower running and smiled to himself, heading over to kitchen to place dinner in the fridge. He stopped by a food store on their way through the city and bought two bentou's for them; he decided to eat his now since the hunger was killing him.

The shower was still running when he finished his meal and Mest started to get worried, walking over to the bathroom door. He knocked lightly and saw the steam sinking out through the cracks.

"Wendy? Everything alright in there?"

The water stopped and after a few pitter patters later the door opened up, revealing his girlfriend with a towel wrapped around her body and hair. She still looked as dead as before, but at least she was clean now and refreshed.

"All... yours," she confined to talk slowly like, dragging her feet past him.

Mest laughed as he entered after her, pulling off his sweaty shirt that stuck to him and undressing the rest of his clothes. When he got out completely refreshed, towel around his waist as he walked through the room forgetting to bring his pajamas, he found her with her face in her bentou, snoring against the table.

"Wendy... at least you changed." He sighed walking over.

"Hmm," Wendy moaned and blinked open her ears hearing him.

She leaned up and Mest started brushing the crumbs and rice sticking to her face. Wendy scrunched her face and leaned away, licking her lips as she started dusting off the crumbs from her pajamas.

"I just bought these," she said with a pout, looking down at her striped pink and white lacy pj's that reminded Mest more of a sweater and some pink sweats.

"You shouldn't have fallen asleep while eating then and you didn't even dry your hair; are you trying to catch a cold, get over here." Mest said pulling her up.

Wendy stumbled her way to the bed, sitting down on it and rubbing her eyes as he grabbed the towel around her shoulders and started rubbing it against her hair.

"You don't want to get sick on the mission, do you? Remember how we couldn't do anything last time because you got sick?" He asked.

"It wasn't so bad, you took care of me for a week." Wendy giggled softly.

Mest huffed and pulled the towel back, seeing her bright smile as she stared up at him. She was so cute, too much for her own good. He wondered why her cheeks slowly started turning a soft pink and followed her eyes as they peeking down, noticing how deprived of clothes he was.

"Finish up while I get dressed," he told her covering her eyes with the towel again.

"Ow, hey, that hurts." Wendy pouted pulling the towel off.

She ran her fingers though her hair and deemed it dry enough to go to sleep in, tossing the towel to dry on one of the chairs as she rolled under the covers and made herself comfortable on a pillows. Mest grabbed his clothes and teleported back into the bathroom, changing into his t-shirt and sweats before walking back out to her. He cleaned up the small messes she made and turned the light off for them, making his way into the bed along side of her.

Wendy immediately clung to him like a koala bear, her brown eyes glowing in the night as she stared up at him with a mysterious smile.

"We never got to finish our making out." She told him.

"What happened to... so... tired." Mest paused out.

"Your kisses give my the energy I need to come back alive and stay alive." Wendy whispered leaning her head up.

Mest gave in and pressed their lips together, wasting no time as his tongue slipped between her lips. Wendy moaned and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer as she moved her tongue against his, Mest leaning up and hovering over her. He didn't to hurt her with his weight and tried to make sure he wasn't putting any pressure on her; kissing in the position they were doing earlier really was straining a muscle of his.

"Mest, Mest," she moaned lightly, giggled when she felt the soft kisses he was placing on the side of her neck.

"Ready to go to sleep now?" He whispered against her skin before giving her a small love bite, not hard enough to puncture her skin and draw blood, but still enough to create a bruise for tomorrow morning.

"No, I want more kisses." She pouted twisting stands of his hair with her fingers.

"More kisses it is then," he said before bringing their lips back together.

Wendy smiled and closed her eyes, letting her senses take a hold of her. She pressed up against Mest and moaned in his mouth, running his hands down his shoulders and dipping it underneath his shirt, feeling his muscles and skin. He was warm and slick underneath her fingertips, probably because he just got of the shower. Mest grunted a little and pulled away, taking deep calm breathes as he tried to control himself.

"Mest?"

"Give me a minute," he mumbled leaning his head against the pillow beside her head.

"If you have a problem I can help; I'm not as naive as you seem to think I am. As soon as we started dating Mirajane pulled me aside and talked to me all about the birds and the bees, even though she told me that you wouldn't be doing anything of the sort to me until my body had caught up with my age, which didn't make sense to me because my body is never going to catch up, sure it will grow, but by the time I'm a developed enough to pass as nineteen I'll actually be twenty something, maybe even thirty."

"Just stop talking Wendy; Mirajane told you what?"

His Wendy, his pure, well maybe not so pure, but his uncorrupted Wendy was told about sex by who?! And at such a young age?! Well not at a young age- that was beside the point! He didn't want her knowing about... that until she at least grew in her boobs! Became a woman! At least looked like she could date him!

"She just told me how babies are made and what it means when I feel a fire in my belly, like I do right now, and how you're the only person who can ever extinguish that fire."

Mest like that last part, but everything else, "I can't believe she told you that!"

"Really? Because I was kind of glad since now I feel more grown-up, more close to you. She only told me though because I accidentally slipped out that I sleep over your house in your bed with you and then she started asking all these questions that I didn't know half of what she was talking about. Are you mad, Mest?" Wendy pouted, sad that he might really be mad at her for talking about it with someone else.

"Yes, a little, only because I didn't want you knowing so soon... what's done is done now though. She's saved me a conversation of explaining it to you myself," Mest sighed, shaking his head lightly.

"Oh, good! Does that mean we can continue to make out then?" She asked, tilting her head while her eyes begged to him please.

"How about just a kiss good night?" Mest asked, and before she could protest he pressed their lips together gently before rolling off of her.

Wendy pouted and rolled on top of him, glaring through the dark. Mest closed his eyes so he couldn't see her, wrapping his arms securely around her waist, making Wendy only madder as she leaned forward and bit down on his neck.

"Tomorrow," he promised.

"In a couple of minutes it will be tomorrow." Wendy reasoned.

Mest sighed and moved his hands around, unwrapping them and placing them on the side of her hips. He started kneaded her slowly, and at first Wendy thought he was going to tickle her and flinched, but she soon found out that it actually felt kind of good and she started purring. Mest rubbed deep circles from above her shirt, massaging the spot over and over again.

His hands slowly snuck underneath and he felt her smooth, creamy soft skin. His fingers pressed against her back, trailing up her spine to her neck before trailing back down, dancing against her skin so softly that Wendy moaned right in his hear as she settled her head down in the crook of his neck.

"M-eeee-st," she purred again.

Could this count as feeling her up? Technically he wasn't feeling up any of her important things, but his fingers were touching her in a rather intimate way. He couldn't stop though, he wanted to touch her more, feel her more. Memorize the way her body dipped and curve, let his fingers adjust and get used to how soft and warm her skin was under his fingers. He touched her long after she had passed out and started snoring in his ear, just wanting to hold her more.

Mest could not fight off sleep forever though and soon he felt his eyes drooping close, his hands stopping and resting against her bare skin as he welcomed rest in with open arms.

* * *

She didn't want to let go of him; she never wanted to let go of him. Wendy clung to his back, arms wrapped securely around his neck, her feet being held up by his arms as they traveled to the next town. She wore both their bags, not even feeling the pressure as he carried her down the road.

"You're lazy," Mest told her straight out.

"But I love you," Wendy giggled, "and I want you to hold me. Even more than now," she whispered seductively in his ear.

Mest let a shiver run through his body, "we're on a mission, remember?"

"Yeah, but who says we can't have fun on the mission?"

Mest frowned and teleported into the distance, surprising Wendy. He did it again and again and again until he spotted the next town they were supposed to be heading into, where one of their missions was located at. One last 'Direct Line' and they were on the outskirts of that town, Wendy's head spinning from being teleported around so much.

"We're here," he cheered helping her back down.

"Boy, oh boy," Wendy moaned, her head spinning as she had trouble standing up right.

She tilted left and right before falling over, Mest right there to catch her. A soft sigh escaped his lips and he cursed himself for forgetting how his teleportation magic affected her.

"Do you need a rest?" Mest asked, "I'm sure there's a cafe or tea spot somewhere in this town where we can relax?"

"Nonsense, let's go go go and complete this mission so we can go on to the next! We're going to have so much jewels Mest, so much, we'll be rich!" Wendy giggled as her eyes span round and round.

Mest sighed, but knew better than to argue with her knowing how bullheaded she was. He helped her walk into the town to where their mission was located at. It was an easy one, a grandmother's grandchild was sick and no doctor in her town or the next one over could cure her. Reading about it Wendy immediately felt attached and wanted nothing to do but to help the poor grandchild. By the time they reached her house, which was actually a mansion making Mest see why the reward was so much, Wendy was back on her toes and rushing in to save the child.

She was about Wendy's age with soft brown hair and bright green eyes. Mest didn't feel anything about her. He thought he'd feel attractive, drawn, at least admired her a little since his taste in woman turned out to be so young, but he felt nothing but wrong trying to see her in that way. It was only for Wendy that his eyes were blind and he didn't care at all about how young she was. Well, he felt this attraction one other time, but that was only because she looked so much like his Wendy. So much it hurt.

Maybe that's why he didn't care at all about what anyone else thought or about what the laws said. Loosing her had been the hardest thing that has ever happened to him in his life; thinking she was dead made him realize all the forbidden and locked up feelings he had for her deep inside and made it all come out to grieve with him.

"You're daughter is a real gifted child."

"Daughter?" Mest asked, turning his head to see the grandmother standing next to him.

"Oh, I'm sorry dear, is she actually your younger sister?" She corrected her mistake.

Just because Mest was blinded, didn't mean other people would be. That's how people saw them together walking down the street, that's how people would continue to see them, hopefully not forever, but for the years to come.

"We're just partners, no relations at all." Mest answered her.

"Oh my! I'm terribly sorry sir, she just looks so fondly at you. My mistake." The grandmother bowed.

"No, it's fine. We get that a lot." He said.

"Grandma? Grandma?"

Wendy wiped the sweat from her forehead and stared at the girl, a grand smile on her face as she saw her colorful face and bright eyes open back up.

"Lolly!" Grandma said rushing to her side.

"She's going to be just fine, I was able to break her fever. Just let her rest for a few more days and she'll be as good as new." Wendy smiled.

"Thank you, oh thank you so much child." Grandma started crying.

"Thanks you pretty lady," the grandchild said after.

Mest smiled to himself while Wendy blushed at the praises. After much denying to stay for dinner or the night or for snacks, Team Mendy made their way to the closest inn there was with their wallets filled with more jewels than expected.

"I can't believe she paid us this; it was too much."

"That's just how much she appreciated what you did Wendy. I'm sure she would have given up everything to save her grandchild; to her she probably thinks she still hasn't paid you enough for saving her."

Wendy hummed, "I guess if you put it that way. With all these money I can do a little shopping! Maybe bring Carla a gift home from our mission? Oh, she's going to be so happy."

"Are you sure you're up to be walking around? You did use a lot of your magic earlier."

"No, not a lot, I still feel fine. Here Mest, your share. Why don't you go buy us dinner while I go shopping for clothes?" Wendy asked with a cute giggle.

"Why not just go together? Someone is going to need to be carrying your bags."

"Because!... Because... I can't tell you! I can promise you though I'll be careful and home within an hour or two."

"Fine, one hour. If I don't see your butt here in an hour I'm thinking the worse and going on a rampage through the town looking for you."

"Hour and a half just to make sure! Thanks Mest, I'll see you soon! Make something yummy for us, alright?" Wendy asked.

She stood on her tip toes and Mest knew this as his cue to bend down and give her a small kiss. She giggled and walked out of their room, leaving Mest all alone. Lunch and dinner were one thing, but with the amount she gave him... it wouldn't hurt to get her something nice.

* * *

She made it home before he did, fast asleep on the mattress with two tied up store bags next to their luggage. Mest placed his groceries on the counter, pulling out his gift from his pocket and unwrapping it. He planned on giving it to her as soon as he came back, but seeing her asleep he though it would be better to just put it on her.

Wendy moaned a little when she felt delicate fingers against her neck, Mest skillfully clasped the necklace around her though and snuck away. He put everything away and prepared for lunch, putting it all up in the fridge planning on making it when she woke up. A small yawn escaped his lips as he laid down on the bed right next to her, a smile appearing on his tired face as he felt her move around and curl up beside him.

It was getting dark when the two woke up; Wendy from her stomach growling while Mest was rudely awaken as she 'accidentally' elbowed him in the stomach as she got up. She yawned loudly and turned her head around.

"Mest?"

"Hmm?" He groaned holding onto his stomach.

"I'm hungry."

"Well I'm in pain."

Wendy turned over and saw him huddle up, giggling a little bit as she stood up. She walked over to the kitchen and opened the fridge, spotting eggs scrambled and hamburger meat already rounded. Rolling up her sleeves she started getting dinner cooking while Mest stayed lying down in bed, still tired in bed.

"Mest? Did you buy a salad?" Wendy called.

"Yeah, it's wrapped up in a blue bowl." Mest called back out.

"Got it." Wendy cheered getting everything set up.

About twenty minutes later Mest got up and out of bed, seeing the table set up with their dinner. Everything smelled delicious and he grinned sitting down, Wendy joining him after setting down their plates.

"I think I did pretty well with this dish." She grinned licking her lips.

"You always do pretty well; I'm the one who needed cooking lessons from Mirajane when I tried to make you a romantic dinner once." Mest chuckled serving himself.

Wendy giggled lightly, "I remember that. The food wasn't that bad Mest, it tasted good!"

"You got food poisoning."

"But it was still delicious!"

Mest chuckled a little to himself, "thank you Wendy."

Wendy giggled with him and enjoyed the dinner with her. Afterward the two of them went over their last mission before they could head home. They mapped their route on the map, finding the quickest route for the next town.

"I like this Mest, we should go on more over night missions." Wendy yawned washing the dishes.

"What about Carla? And everybody else? Don't you love going on group missions?" Mest asked drying and putting them away.

"Yeah, but it's harder to get you alone while everyone else is around."

"Get me alone to do what?" He smirked.

Wendy finished up the last dishes and waited until Mest was done as well before she tugged down on his shirt, pulling him down until their lips pressed together.

"To do this." Wendy grinned.

"I see your point; I guess we do have to go on more missions like this." Mest smiled picking her up.

Wendy squealed as he carried her over his shoulder, laughing as he started heading towards the bed.

"Mest! Mest put me down!" Wendy screamed kicking her feet.

"Whatever you want," Mest shrugged throwing her down on the bed.

"Mest! You meany! You're supposed to be delicate with your girlfriend!" She lectured.

"Yeah because of how small and fragile my little girlfriend is," Mest chuckled pulling her cheek.

Wendy slapped his hand away and huffed, "I hate you Mest."

"I love you too Wendy; I'm going to take a quick shower before going to bed." He said grabbing a change of clothes.

"Humph," Wendy huffed.

She watched him leave before getting up herself, opening up her bag and pulling out her pajamas. She changed into them real quick and went back to bed, waiting under the covers for Mest. He came out about ten minutes later and crawled into bed with her, reaching out to pull her close to his chest.

"Mest?"

"Hmm?" He hummed.

Wendy reached out and started kissing him again, softly. Mest kissed her back, running his tongue across her lips, but pulled away when she tried to deepen it.

"What happened to hating me?"

"I love you; could we continue last night?"

Mest stiffened up a little bit.

"Touch me again, please? Or show me how I can touch you?"

He reached out cupped her cheek, gently rubbing his fingers against her face. Wendy reached her hand out and held his hand, blinking up at him with pleading eyes.

"Mest?"

"I never wanted to force you into doing anything you didn't want to do Wendy; I promised myself that when we first started this relationship. I didn't want my experience and problems to force you to do anything you didn't want."

"I want this Mest though," she smiled at him lovingly, "I do. And I only want you to do it."

"Which is exactly why I'm going to do it." He said without hesitation.

Mest hovered over her and brought his hands to the bottom of her shirt, lifting it up slightly to reveal her belly button. He leaned down and licked her revealing it, his tongue twisting around her belly button making her giggle. He kissed all around her stomach, lifting his hands up making her shirt rise with it. His lips slowly followed after and he pulled back a bit, seeing her small bright pink buds on her chest.

"Mest?" Wendy whispered.

He leaned down and took one in his mouth, sucking and swirling his tongue all around her. She gasped and grabbed onto his shoulders, pressing her knees together as she started moaning out loud. It was so small in his mouth, so perky as he nibbled slightly and felt her fingernails did into his skin.

"Mes- Mest! Ah, Mest!"

He released that one and went for the next, giving it the same exact treatment. Her moans were filling his ears, making him feel all heated as she called out his name lovingly over and over and over again.

"Mest, Mest!"

Mest flicked her bud before pulling away, licking his lips. Her face was a bright, bright red, her chest moving up and down rapidly as small gasps for breath escaped her parted lips. Mest kissed her forehead as he pulled her shirt back down, pulling her close to his chest as he settled down for the night.

"Mest, more."

"It's time to go to bed now Wendy."

"But I feel really funny, really, really funny, but I like it and I don't want it to fade away."

"We'll do this again another time; I'm about to reach my limit here though so please let's go to bed."

Wendy stared up at him, spotting the blush on his cheeks as well, "I can help."

"I don't want to ask you to do such a thing."

"But I want too; I'm not inexperienced, well I am, but you can teach me."

"If you want to help just lay there and let me hold you, please." Mest mumbled burying his face in her hair.

Wendy sighed and cuddled up closer to him, taking a big inhale of his scent. Tomorrow she would push him so far he wouldn't be able to refuse, but tonight she'd let him go easy and listen to his words.

* * *

He woke up to fingers running through his hair, massing his scalp. His eyes fluttered open and he saw Wendy staring at him, a kind smile on her face.

"Good morning Mest."

"Morning Wendy," Wendy yawned and closed back his eyes, enjoying the feeling of her playing with his hair.

"Will you make love to me?"

He stayed quiet, still enjoying the tingles he was getting until her fingers stopped moving.

"It's going to hurt."

"I trust you."

"You're so young, I don't want to hurt you Wendy. I might crush you or mess something up; I don't know how it'll work."

"Mest, I trust you."

He opened his eyes to find hers sparkling at him. She was smiling and reached out for his face, pulling it down so he would kiss her. Mest did, he kissed her softly, lovingly, tenderly.

"You might hate me afterward."

"I could never hate you Mest, ever."

Mest took a deep breath and leaned up, grabbing the end of Wendy's shirt. He started pulling it up and off of her, leaving her chest naked.

"You need to tell me to stop when it hurts, swear to me."

"I swear Mest, but it won't."

He reached for her pants next, pulling it off and tossing it off the bed. Wendy started blushing, but she didn't try to cover up because she wanted this... she just wished it was dark or something, that he couldn't see all of her.

"It's alright, you look beautiful," he whispered pulling down her underwear next.

He pulled it off leaving her completely naked and started stripping away himself so she wouldn't feel alone. This wasn't her first time seeing a man naked, the men at Fairy Tail knew no chivalry and she's more than once caught them with their pants down. She's even spotted Mest naked a few times, quickly averting her eyes, but now that he was inviting her Wendy took him all in. The shape of his muscles and bare chest, all the hair growing on his body.

He looked more fit and better than others in Fairy Tail, better than Natsu, but not as large as Elfman, which was good for Wendy because she thought Mest was the perfect size. She raised her hand up and felt up his chest, admiring it's ever dip and shape.

Mest gulped and looked down at himself; he didn't know how this was going to work. He didn't think he was going to fit. He was simply too large while she was too small. How on earth was this going to work?

"Wendy," he whispered.

"I trust you Mest, I trust you, I love you." She whispered cupping his face so he would look at her.

Mest didn't know if she should be trusting in him. He took a small breath and put three fingers in his mouth. He started licking them all around, getting them all wet. He pulled them out and started lifting her knees up, easing a single finger inside of her hole. Wendy stiffened up and moaned out, her hands slipping down to his shoulders and balling them into fists.

"Mest- ah, it feels... weird." She whimpered.

"Want me to stop?"

Wendy bit her bottom lip and shook her head, moaning lightly as he eased his finger in and out.

She already felt wet inside without him licking his fingers, wet and squishy. It was an effort, but once he started wiggling around his finger with ease he slipped another one in and then another. Wendy moaned and panted underneath him, whispering his name breathlessly as she started feeling butterflies in the pit of her stomach.

She became as loose as he thought she could become after a while, Mest still didn't feel comfortable. He couldn't lose himself, he couldn't succumb to his feelings and completely forget about her. He didn't even have a condom to put on! What if she became pregnant? She wouldn't let him stop though, she wasn't going to let him just stop this.

"Wendy, I'm about to put it in okay?"

Wendy opened up her eyes and nodded; Mest reached for her hands and opened them up, making her hold onto tightly to his shoulders.

"Squeeze when you want me to stop." He whispered.

Mest positioned himself and slowly put his tip in, looking at her face ready to pull out at any sign of discomfort. Her eyes were wide open and just staring at him lovingly, a smile on his face. Mest took a breath and pushed in further, inch by inch. Wendy started squeezing lightly and her eyes closed, soft breaths escaping her mouth. So was so warm, so wet, so tight inside.

"Alright Wendy, I'm going to do this slowly alright?" He told her when he felt her barrier, "try not to clam up or else it's going to feel worse. Just relax."

Wendy took a deep breath and sighed out as Mest pressed himself inside; she squeaked a little and clenched her eyes shut as he kept moving and moving.

"Mest."

"Shit, Wendy," Mest cursed seeing the tears in her eyes.

He stopped moving and kissed them away, pulling back out.

"No Mest, keep going."

"But Wendy-"

"Keep going, please."

Mest sighed through his nose and started pressing in again, Wendy biting her bottom lip. It hurt, it hurt a lot, but if she gave it away then all of this would stop and Wendy didn't want that to happen. She knew soon it would turn into pleasure, she knew soon that it was change into something completely different.

And true enough it did. Something happened inside of her, that pain, all of it, it completely changed. She started feeling all tingly inside and something, something she couldn't explain out loud. Ripples felt though her body though and she started moaning, loudly, digging her fingernails into his shoulder.

"Oh Mest, Mest," she cried out.

"Better?" Mest asked.

Wendy opened her hazy eyes and nodded her head up and down, "much."

Mest found it in him to grin; he kept his slow pace, watching her face turn into something more. He didn't rush, he didn't hurry, he still wanted her to get use to him. Half way in and she was already screaming out his name.

"More Mest, more."

"Wend-"

"More! I want more!"

He grabbed onto the headboard and started quickening his pace, not really ramming, but not gently sliding inside of her either. He felt her walls clamming in on his member and hissed out, waiting for her climax. It happened shortly after; her fingernails really dug into his shoulders drawing blood as she screamed out his name.

Mest grunted underneath his breath and watched her come back from it all, pulling out his throbbing member and ignoring his needs as he made sure she was fine.

"That was... wonderful," Wendy sighed out before she started giggling, "thank you Mest."

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I feel just fine. A little sweaty and sticky, I'm sure a shower will fix that right up though. How about you? How are you doing?"

Hard.

"Same, can you walk? You shouldn't lay here feeling so dirty-"

"Lay with me Mest," Wendy said wrapping her arms around his shoulder.

She used her weight and made him fall down, rolling around until she was lying comfortably on top of her. Mest groaned a little bit and took small breathes, trying to position them so she couldn't feel his-

"Mest? Why are you so... oh. Did you not-"

"Let's not talk about this, please."

"I can-"

"If you want to help go take your shower, quickly; I'll be just fine."

Wendy pouted lightly, "it's not fair I was the only one who felt good."

"There's a lot of things that are unfair that I try not to care about, this is one of those things now shoo. We still have a mission to finish today before going home."

Wendy leaned up and cuffed his cheeks, making him look at her, "Mest? When am I going to be able to help you back?"

"Hey, you do help me, loads of time," he said pressing their lips together quickly, "but in this department I'd say about until you're the size of Lucy or Erza."

Her cheeks started puffing out, "but that doesn't mean we can't ever do this again, right?"

"No, I wouldn't say that."

"Good because I've never felt like that before... ever... I love you Mest."

Mest sighed and he hugged her close, "and I love you too Wendy."

* * *

What was the worse thing that you could do to an underage person? Mest thinks he's done most of the top bad ones, start a forbidden relationship, brainwash into never leaving, loving them far too deeply and much, take her virginity and all of her other firsts. He stopped counting, he stopped carrying. As long as she wanted him, needed him, desired him, Mest would give her anything she wanted because he loved her. There were limits, yes, but he could never say no to her for long.

"Mest... thank you... for loving me. For choosing me." Wendy said on their long walk back to the guild.

"I think I should be the one thanking you Wendy."

"No, really. I never dreamed or believed any of this could happened, never thought that I could actually be this happy. You didn't have to choose me Mest, you didn't have to fall in love with me... you didn't have to stay with me. I just want you to know how much I appreciate that you did."

Mest stopped walking and leaned down, wrapping his arms tightly around her.

"Thank you Wendy for choosing me back."

Wendy giggled as she hugged him back, "you're welcome Mest."


End file.
